Not Yours
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Tentu saja ia tak tinggal diam saat mengetahui sang sahabat sedang menjalin hubungan cinta dengan pria yang diam-diam juga dicintai olehnya. Bahkan, cara terkotor sekali pun rela ia lakukan demi merebut pria itu dari tangan sang mantan sahabat yang telah dianggap sebagai rivals./OOC/AU/Typos/Rated/M/Boring cause mainstream theme/Don't like? DON'T READ!/Enjoy It! :'V


**Not Yours**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : [Sakura H. Naruto U], Hinata H. Rated : M (for lime/lemon, language, etc) Genre : Friendship & Drama. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Mainstream theme. Boring. Don't like? DON'T READ!

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

.

.

.

Senyum gadis itu yang tadinya sempat terkembang— walau tak lebar, kini pudar seketika saat pendengarannya dapat menangkap dengan samar pembicaraan para perempuan dibelakangnya. Ia lekas beranjak, lalu segera mendatangi meja yang terletak dibelakangnya. Ia ingin tahu dengan pasti apakah gosip yang mereka bicarakan benar-benar terjadi.

Teman merah dari gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. Hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Teman pinkish nya itu mudah terpancing bila sudah mendengar gosip tentang pria yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi bahan perbincangan di kampus. Persetan dengan masalah ini. Karin selalu bahagia selama Sasuke bersamanya.

Begitu tiba Sakura langsung menarik salah satu bangku, lalu duduk dan ikut bergabung bersama ratu gosip. "Apa itu benar?" Ia bertanya kepada gadis pirang yang duduk tepat dihadapannya. "Naruto dan Hinata pacaran?" Imbuhnya lagi, namun berbicara dengan logat tak senang. Hinata yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak SMP kini sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Padahal dulunya dia gadis polos yang tak mengenal cinta.

Ino Yamanaka menyandarkan punggung rampingnya disandaran kursi. "Itu benar.." Ia memijit pelipis. Pusing juga memikirkan masalah ini. Lelaki yang ia sukai sejak lama sekarang telah menjadi milik orang lain. Walau sudah memiliki Sai, tapi tetap saja hatinya sakit, dan tidak bisa menerima semua ini. "Hinata menyatakan cinta, dan Naruto langsung menerimanya." Shion mengangguk mantap. Begitulah caranya membenarkan penjelasan Ino.

Mata Sakura berputar, namun dengan pandangan sinis. Lancang sekali gadis itu. Berani-beraninya dia menyatakan cinta kepada pria yang sudah lama ia cintai. Tapi ini juga bukan kesalahan Hinata, karena pada kenyataannya Sakura itu gadis yang sangat tertutup. Tak satu pun ada orang yang bisa mengerti atau pun mengetahui tentang dirinya. Bahkan sekali pun orang tuanya sendiri. Dia begitu tertutup dalam segala hal. Terutama dalam permasalahan cinta.

"Diam-diam ternyata berbahaya.."

Dahi Ino berkerut kala gumaman samar terekam dalam pendengarannya. "Siapa yang kau maksud?" Gadis itu diam tak menjawab. Hanya membalas tatapan darinya dengan raut tak berekspresi. "Mungkin 'kah Hinata?" Lagi-lagi Sakura memutar bola mata, membuatnya mendengus geli melihat tingkah aneh teman selokalnya itu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan!" Sakura menggeser kursi yang tadinya sempat menompang bokongnya. "Aku mau kembali ke mejaku.." Ia melenggang. "Selamat makan." Ucapnya dari beberapa langkah, sebelum kemudian tiba di mejanya. Di mana ada Karin yang sedang duduk menikmati makan siangnya sendirian sambil menunggunya kembali.

"Bagaimana? Apa gosip itu benar?"

Sakura menghembuskan nafas malas. Saat ini ia sedang _bad mood._ Bagaimana tidak, pemuda yang menjadi kekasih Hinata tak lain tak bukan adalah pujaan hatinya. Pria yang sejak lama ia cintai secara diam-diam. Sejak saat ia baru beberapa minggu menjadi mahasiswa di _University Konoha_ , dan selama itulah rasa _aneh_ tersebut baru muncul lalu mengisi hatinya. Bayangan pria itu terus menghantuinya setiap saat. Ia gila karena pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah Karin, aku malas membahasnya.." Karin mengangkat bahu sebagai respons. Ia rasa Sakura menyukai Naruto, makanya dia terlihat kesal setelah mendengar gosip yang beredar. Naruto Namikaze dan Hinata Hyuuga menjalin hubungan _asmara._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata!"

Kontan, gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil ancap menoleh. Secepatnya ia membalik badan, hingga berhadapan dengan orang yang menyerukan namanya. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, dan terbentuklah seulas senyum lebar di sana.

"Sakura-chan.."

Gadis Haruno tersebut bergegas menghampiri Hinata, lantas berdiri setibanya di tempat tujuan. "Hey! Apa itu benar?" Ia langsung menudingnya dengan pertanyaan. Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik bila ia menanyainya langsung kepada Hinata.

Hinata berkerut karena heran. "Apanya yang benar?" Kepalanya memiring ke samping. Apa yang Sakura maksud? Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak mengerti.

Sakura mencekal kedua bahu Hinata, lalu menatap matanya dengan jarak dekat. "Kau dan Naruto.." Ia tercekat. Sudah jelas mereka pacaran. Buktinya wajah Hinata langsung memerah, padahal kalimatnya belum benar-benar tuntas. "..p-pacaran?" Sakit! Hatinya sakit sekali— bagaikan di iris pisau. Wajah bahagia yang Hinata tampilkan benar-benar membuat jantungnya remuk.

"I-itu bb-benar.." Hinata menundukan kepala. Ia malu memperlihatkan wajah terbakarnya kepada Sakura. "K-kami resmi p-pacaran." Kedua jari telunjuknya bermain, saling bersentuhan. Itulah caranya menutupi diri bila sedang malu.

Rongga Sakura terkatup rapat. "Sejak kapan?" Giginya bergemeletak geram, namun telinga Hinata tak bisa mendengarnya. Gadis itu terlalu fokus memikirkan Naruto, sampai membuatnya buta dan tuli dengan keadaan disekitarnya. "Sejak kapan kau menyukai Naruto? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku? Apa kau tak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu lagi? Apa kau sudah memutuskan tali persahabatan kita?"

Hinata terdesak. Kenapa dengan Sakura? Dia mencengkram bahunya terlalu erat, dan itu sakit. "Ss-sakura-chan, d-dengarkan aku dulu.." Seketika nafasnya berembus. Sakura tak lagi mendesaknya, dan kini gadis itu sedang menatapnya dengan sorot tajam. Dia seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Sesuatu apa itu?

"Jelaskan!"

Hinata tersentak. Sikap Sakura begitu dingin, dan ini terjadi secara mendadak. "A-aku menyukai Naruto-kun sejak masuk kuliah. Saat pertama kali melihatnya aku langsung jatuh cinta." Itu kejujuran. Hinata mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur dan seadanya. Masih teringat dengan jelas dalam benaknya, pada saat itu Naruto bersama Sasuke berjalan melewatinya dan Sakura. Mulai detik itu pula ia jatuh hati kepada lelaki itu, hingga lama-kelamaan rasa kagum itu menjurus ke perasaan _cinta._

Diam-diam tangan Sakura terkepal. _'Apa-apaan dia!'_ Ia membantin geram sambil menatap wajah Hinata yang menurutnya _sok polos,_ dengan pandangan benci. Gadis itu mengaku, kini ia membenci Hinata. Membencinya sebagai _Rivals._ Berani sekali dia mengambil Naruto darinya. Walau selalu diam, tapi ia tak pernah berhenti mencintai lelaki itu. Ia sangat mencintainya yang bahkan lebih dari apapun, dan ia tidak akan segan-segan memberi pelajaran kepada wanita yang sudah dengan lancang mengambil pria itu darinya.

"Aku mau mengatakannya, tapi aku m-malu.." Hinata menarik nafas. Ini sulit! Jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang ketika mengingat sosok Naruto. "Maaf, Sakura-chan." Kala hendak menggapai tangan Sakura, empunya lebih gesit bergerak, dan mengelak agar tangannya tidak dipegang. Ia jijik dengan gadis indigo itu. Mulai detik ini ia bertekat memutuskan jalinan sahabat diantara mereka berdua.

"S-sakura-chan.." Hinata terpaku. Sakura marah padanya. "Ak—"

"Hinata!"

Panggilan berkesan dingin itu menyela kalimat Hinata. Keduanya lekas memandang ke asal panggilan tersebut, dan terkejut pada detik itu juga saat mendapati Naruto dibelakang mereka. Hinata gelagapan, sedangkan Sakura merubah tatapan bengisnya menjadi tatapan lembut. Gadis itu tidak mau terlihat buruk dihadapan pria yang ia cintai.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto menghiraukan panggilan Hinata terhadapnya. "Aku mau pulang sekarang, jadi apa kau mau ikut pulang bersamaku?" Menatap Hinata sesaat, kemudian melirik Sakura. "Apa kau juga mau ikut, Sakura?" Tawarnya kepada gadis yang merupakan temannya itu.

Sakura jual mahal. "Tidak!" Walau sebenarnya ingin sekali pulang bersama Naruto, tapi ia tetap menolak. Dan juga, ada Hinata yang akan ikut. Keberadaan _Rivals_ nya itu sangat mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. Daripada sakit hati melihat Naruto perhatian kepada Hinata, akan jadi lebih baik bila ia tak melihatnya sekalian. Biarlah makan hati daripada makan jantung.

Naruto tampak acuh. "Hinata, apa kau mau ikut?" Ia mendekati gadis indigo itu, lalu berdiri disebelahnya begitu tiba. Tidak ada gandengan tangan. Pria itu hanya berdiri di dekat Hinata tanpa memegang tangannya. Tentunya hal itu membuat Sakura terjebak dalam rasa heran. Gadis itu tahu Naruto orang yang pendiam dan angkuh, tapi apa harus dia bersikap angkuh di depan kekasihnya sendiri. Itu terdengar tidak masuk akal.

Sakura menyadari satu hal. Ada kejanggalan dalam hubungan mereka.

Hinata terlihat ragu untuk memilih. Ingin pulang bersama Naruto, tidak enak hati dengan Sakura. Mau menolak, pastinya ini kesempatan langka yang jarang terjadi. Naruto itu terlalu pendiam, dia juga tidak bisa bersikap romantis seperti kebanyakan pria di luar sana. Walau hanya gadis polos, tetapi Hinata tak bodoh dalam menjalin hubungan _asmara_. Ia tahu betapa sangat bahagianya Ino ketika Sai memberinya hadiah sebuah lukisan sosok Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura membalik badan— membelakangi dua orang tersebut. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Usai berkata dengan angkuhnya, ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih dibelakangnya.

Hinata tampak enggan melepas kepergian Sakura. "S-sakura-chan!" Panggilan darinya tak mendapat respons. Ia tahu Sakura marah dan kecewa padanya, tapi apa harus dia bersikap seperti ini? Seharusnya dia mendukung hubungan mereka, bukan malah begini. Seperti menentang hubungan mereka.

Tiada hal lain yang bisa Hinata lakukan selain mendesah dalam kepasrahan melihat sikap Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin memutar bola mata dengan malas. Bagaimana tidak, sejak datang belasan menit lalu Sakura tiada hentinya mencak-mencak. Dia terus menggerutu, bahkan sampai mengumpat dan menyumpah serapah. Entah untuk siapa semua makian itu dilontarkan. Gadis itu terlihat sangat kesal. Semuanya terbaca dengan jelas dari gelagatnya.

Sepintas, fikiran masuk akal melintasi benak Karin. Ia sadar sejak kapan perubahan Sakura berlangsung. Tidak salah lagi! Dia jadi seperti ini setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto dan Hinata menjalin hubungan. Sejak tadi gadis itu ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas. Telinganya sampai berdengung mendengarnya. Semua itu menjelaskan segalanya. Ini benar! Sakura cemburu.

Karin mengerling nakal sambil tersenyum jahil. "Hee.. kau menyukai Naruto ya.." Seketika ia tergelak. Tentunya tergelak, melihat Sakura gelagapan dengan pipi memerah. Ternyata keisengannya benar. Sakura menyukai Naruto. Aneh sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia menyukai Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan darinya. Rapat sekal gadis itu menyimpan rahasia diri sendiri, tak seperti kebanyakan orang yang suka membongkar rahasia diri sendiri melalui curhat. Sakura bahkan tak sekali pun pernah curhat kepada siapapun.

Sakura membuang muka ke arah jendela mobil yang terbuka kecil. "Huh! Masalah untukmu!" Ia bersedekap, membuat Karin terkikik karenanya. Tidak ada salahnya bila Karin mengetahui tentang perasaannya kepada Naruto. Hal ini sudah lama dirahasiakan, jadi biarlah hari ini terkuak dengan jelas. Toh, hanya Karin sendiri yang tahu. Sakura percaya Karin bukanlah gadis bermulut ember yang gemar menguak rahasia orang.

"Tidak ada masalah selama aku memiliki Sasuke.." Kini giliran Sakura yang memutar mata. Dia selalu saja membanggakan kekasih emonya itu. "Aku heran, ternyata kau juga menyukai Naruto." Karin tertawa kikuk. "Kufikir tidak." Ia meringis pelan. "Tapi wajar sih kau suka, Naruto 'kan tampan."

"Apa? Tampan?"

Sakura beserta Karin terlonjak. Kurang ajar! Sai tiba-tiba saja muncul di pintu depan mobil, dan lihatlah wajah dia. _Zombie_ itu gemar sekali tersenyum palsu. Bagaimana bisa Ino menjadi kekasih dari mayat hidup? Mau-mau saja dia berpacaran dengan _Zombie._

 **Pletakk!**

"Aaww!" Sai mengaduh saat pucuk kepalanya mendapat jitakan telak. "Sakit.." Racaunya terhadap Sakura yang melakukan penjitakan tersebut. Dia gadis galak dan sadis.

Sakura berdecih. "Itu pembalasan karena kau berani mengejutkanku tadi." Karin tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

Sasuke masuk menyusul Sai. "Ayo pulang!" Seperti biasa. Tidak ada logat dalam nada bicaranya, dan tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya. Semuanya serba datar. Pemuda emo itu menutup pintu, kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil setelah itu. Penyakit Karin kambuh. Selalu merona dan tersenyum malu-malu ketika Sasuke ada bersamanya.

Sakura tercenung sambil terus memerhatikan rambut belakang Sasuke yang mencuat ke atas. Tidak! Bukannya ia naksir atau apa kepada Sasuke, hanya saja ada sepintas fikiran melewati benaknya. Ini mengenai Naruto. Ia tahu Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bersahabat sejak lama, untuk itu tak ada salahnya bila ia bertanya kepada Sasuke mengenai hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Ia tahu bahwa gosip yang beredar itu benar, namun ia juga tahu ada sesuatu yang menjanggal mengenai hubungan mereka.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

Sakura mendengus. Apa-apaan responsnya itu. Terdengar menyebalkan. "Naruto dan Hinata pacaran.."

"Lalu?" Sasuke tetap fokus pada jalan raya, dan menanggapi ucapan Sakura sambil terus mengemudi.

Sakura merasa canggung. Agak aneh juga bertanya tentang hubungan _asmara_ Naruto, terlebih lagi saat ini Sai sedang menatapnya melalui kaca spion mobil. "S-sejak Naruto mencintai Hinata?" Lirikan dari gadis berkacamata sukses membuatnya jadi salah tingkah. Cara Karin meliriknya sangat berlebihan. Siapapun orang yang diperlakukan seperti itu pasti risih.

"Naruto tidak ada rasa sedikit pun kepada Hinata.." Mata Sakura melebar. Benar dugaannya, ternyata ada sesuatu dibalik hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. "Mereka dijodohkan." Penjelasan selanjutnya sukses mengejutkan Sakura. Jadi, apa maksud ucapan Hinata tadi? Apa dia berbohong mengenai perasaannya sendiri?

"Tapi Hinata mencintai Naruto?" Nada bicara Sakura terdengar agak _shock._

Bagaimana tidak _shock_ , Hinata yang merupakan sahabat masa SMP nya kini berani berbohong kepadanya. Gadis itu sudah tidak setia teman. Dia sudah berubah.

"Cinta sebelah pihak." Sai menimpal. "Hinata mencintai Naruto, tapi Naruto tak mencintai Hinata."

Karin sepenuhnya menoleh pada Sakura. Apa yang ia lihat? Temannya itu sedang menyeringai. Terlihat licik di matanya. "Sakura, jangan fikir aku tak mengetahui rencana picikmu." Sebelah sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Ini menarik. Sakura gadis yang berakal licik, jadi ia bisa menduga apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu. Ternyata Sakura juga menyukai Naruto.

Sakura menyandarkan punggung rampingnya. Tidak ada salahnya ia memperjuangkan Naruto. Hinata telah berubah, dan seharusnya ia juga berubah. Hinata bukan lagi sahabatnya, melainkan _Rivals_ sejatinya dalam memperebutkan Naruto. Mulai detik ini ia bersumpah kepada _Kami-sama_ , Naruto tidak akan pernah ia lepaskan. Bahkan cara terkotor sekali pun akan ia lakukan demi mendapatkan Naruto.

"Kalian mau membantuku atau tidak?"

Karin mendengus, Sai tersenyum palsu dan Sasuke menyeringai.

"Bagaimana bisa kami menolak.."

Sakura tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Ini sudah dimulai. Hinata telah berani mengkhianatinya, jadi pembalasan yang serupa wajib _mantan_ sahabatnya itu dapatkan. Cinta yang telah membuat semuanya berubah. Hinata berubah karena cinta, Sakura menjadi egois juga karena cinta. Cinta mampu merubah segalanya. Termasuk memutuskan tali persahabatan yang sudah lama terjalin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria itu melalaui Hinata begitu saja. Mengabaikan keberadaannya, lalu bergegas hendak memasuki toko cincin. Hinata terdiam dengan perasaan hancur. Kenapa Naruto begitu dingin padanya? Memangnya apa salah yang sudah ia perbuat? Padahal ia sudah menuruti perintah apapun yang dia suruh. Termasuk saat menyuruhnya menyatakan cinta agar nama baik pria itu terjaga.

Lagipula, semua ini bukan salah Hinata sendiri. Kedua orang tua mereka lah yang bersalah karena sudah memaksakan perjodohan ini. Hinata memang mencintai Naruto, tapi ia tak akan memaksa agar pria itu balas mencintainya. Kalau memang Naruto tak menyimpan perasaan kepadanya, lalu kenapa dia harus menerima perjodohan itu? Dia bisa menolak, berbeda dengan Hinata yang tak bisa menolak karena alasan tertentu.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan!" Hinata tersadar saat mendapat teguran tak sedap yang teruntai dari mulut Naruto. "Cepatlah, waktuku tidak banyak!" Melihat Naruto masuk, gadis itu buru-buru menyusul. Hari ini mereka pergi ke toko cincin untuk mencari cincin tunangan.

Naruto berbalik, membuat jalan Hinata terhadang karenanya. "Kau pilihlah sesukamu, aku mau ke toilet dulu.." Setelah itu ia langsung melenggang tanpa memberi Hinata kesempatan untuk menjawab.

Sang putri Hyuuga menghembuskan nafas. "Baiklah.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala Sakura tertoleh ke samping kiri saat tanpa sengaja pandangannya mendapati Naruto. Pria itu terlihat baru keluar dari toilet pria, kebetulan pula ia juga baru keluar dari toilet wanita. Dahi lebarnya berkerut, namun tak lama kemudian sudut bibirnya naik ke atas. Gadis itu menyeringai. Ini kesempatan langka.

"Naruto!"

Kontan, saat mendapat panggilan tersebut Naruto langsung melihat ke asal si pemanggil. "Sakura!" Responsnya sedikit kaget kala mendapati teman kuliahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya, dan lekas menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Naruto acuh. "Hanya ingin belanja.." Jawabnya datar, membuat Sakura tertawa karenanya. Ia terheran. "Kenapa malah ketawa?" Alis matanya saling bertaut. Gadis itu menertawai dirinya, entah karena apa itu?

Sakura berdehem lalu tersenyum. "Heran saja. Baru kali ini aku dengar pria juga ada keinginan mau belanja.." Naruto gelagapan, membuatnya terkekeh geli. Pria itu tampan dan sexy, tapi sayang dia tak pandai berbohong. Sakura menduga, Naruto pasti bersama Hinata. Walau begitu, ia tak ambil pusing. Toh, saat ini juga Hinata tidak ada di sini. Entah di mana dia berada.

"Sudahlah, aku duluan." Ketika Naruto hendak melalui Sakura, pergelangannya langsung disambar. Gadis itu menahannya. Ia menoleh, dan menatap Sakura dengan dahi berkerut. Gadis ini aneh sekali. "Apa lagi?"

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Malam ini Sasori-Nii-chan mengadakan pesta di _Restoran Akatsuki_. Aku mengundangmu." Naruto mengehadap ke arahnya. "Pesta ini khusus untuk pria, wanita tidak boleh datang."

"Lalu kau?"

Sakura melepaskan pegangannya terhadap gergelangan Naruto. Kuat dan hangat saat ia memegangnya tadi. "Aku adik dari pemilik _Restoran Akatsuki_ , jadi kehadiranku di sana sangat dibutuhkan." Ia menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutup mata sebelah kirinya. "Karin yang akan menemaniku nanti malam."

"Aku tidak janji.."

Sakura mendengus tak suka. Payah sekali pria ini. "Sasuke dan Sai akan datang untuk menjemputmu.."

"Begitu 'kah caramu memaksa.." Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat, hingga membentuk segaris senyum tipis. Teman pinkish nya itu memang suka memaksa, terlebih caranya memaksa terbilang _unik._ Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa ia menolak datang bila Sakura mengutus Sasuke dan Sai untuk datang menjemputnya. Tidak enak bila menolak ajakan dari kedua sahabatnya.

Sakura menyeringai tipis. "Menurutmu.." Tawa Naruto lepas. Tak berselang lama ia menjentik pelan dahi lebar Sakura hingga menghasilkan suara _Ctapp!_ , dan sukses membuat empunya berjengit. "Aww!" Gadis itu memusut dahinya. Walau pelan tapi lumayan sakit. Inilah hobi Naruto. Gemar menjentik keningnya dengan alasan gemas karena lebar.

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa nanti malam.." Naruto membelakangi Sakura, kemudian membuka langkah dan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Sakura tersenyum riang. "Aku tunggu kedatanganmu." Pria itu meresponsnya dengan lambaian sebelah tangan. Dia mengangkat tangan tanpa menghadap ke arahnya, dan tangan kirinya terlihat berada di dalam saku celana. "Aku akan membuatmu datang, karena hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa memiliki dirimu." Senyumnya lenyap, lalu digantikan dengan seringai lebar.

"Naruto..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Canggung. Itulah yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Berada di dalam mobil berdua dengan Naruto tanpa memulai pembicaraan, membiarkan diri terjebak dalam keheninga. Hanya gadis itu sendiri yang merasa canggung, tidak dengan Naruto. Pria itu cuek dan fokus ke jalan raya tanpa menunjukan ekspresi semacam apapun di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

Hinata tak sanggup lagi terjebak dalam keheningan ini. Naruto diam, apa salahnya ia duluan yang memulai pembicaraan.

Gadis itu menarik nafas untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. "Naruto-kun!" Ia menoleh pada pria itu.

"Hm?" Hanya itu respons Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum. "Naruto-kun bisa meluangkan waktu untuk kencan malam ini?" Kedua matanya terpejam. Mengatakan hal tersebut tak sesulit saat ia meminta izin dari Hiashi Hyuuga untuk pergi jalan.

"Tidak bisa." Hinata menunduk sedih. "Aku ada acara bersama teman-temanku." Remuklah sudah hati Hinata. Apa— sebegitu tidak pentingnya dirinya bagi Naruto sampai dia lebih memilih teman-teman daripada dirinya. Calon tunangan pria itu. Rasanya sakit sekali saat diabaikan oleh orang yang dicintai.

"Aku mengerti.." Naruto melirik gadis disebelahnya. Jujur saja, ia kasihan dengan gadis itu, namun juga benci kepadanya. Dia penyebab kehidupnya menjadi hancur. Gara-gara gadis itu ia harus tunangan, padahal ia masih mau hidup bebas dan meraih cita-citanya. Gadis itu perusak hidupnya. Dia memang gadis pendiam, tapi diam-diam menghancurkan.

Naruto menambah kecepatan mobilnya, membuat Hinata tersentak lalu cepat-cepat memegang sabuk pengaman yang mengikat badannya dengan erat. Gadis itu takut, terlebih saat benaknya kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Mereka sekeluarga pernah mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan tol, hingga menyebabkan nyawa Ibunya melayang.

Kecepatan berkendara merenggut nyawa Ibu Hinata.

"N-naruto-kun, tolong pp-pelankam sedikit.." Mobil sedan itu berhenti secara mendadak. Hinata kontan terkejut, dan membuatnya tersorong ke depan. Kepalanya nyaris terbentur.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bengis bercampur jijik. "Jangan mengaturku!" Gadis itu terpaku. Kasar sekali kata-kata lelaki itu kepadanya. Ia kembali menunduk, dan menyembunyikan wajah suramnya dibalik helaian rambutnya yang bewarna biru tua.

Naruto mendecih. "Aku benci ini!" Stir menjadi sasaran dari hantaman tangannya. Ia benci semua ini. Hidupnya hancur, masa depannya musnah begitu saja. Hinata pelakunya. Hyuuga brengsek yang telah merusak hidupnya. "Brengsek!" Lagi-lagi Hinata terlonjak. Kemarahan Naruto membuat hatinya perih bagaikan tercabik-cabik. Pria Namikaze itu memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Ia seperti binatang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey! Lihat itu! Dia datang." Senggolan Karin berhasil menarik perhatian Sakura, yang kala itu juga langsung ikut melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum bahagia, kemudian segera pergi untuk menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang sudah ia nanti sejak tadi. Karin menggelengkan kepala. Ia baru tahu, ternyata seperti ini sikap Sakura bila sedang jatuh cinta. Sedikit berlebihan.

Saat tiba, Sakura langsung menyambar lengan Naruto. Sasuke dan Sai memutar mata melihatnya. "Akhirnya.." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sakura yang seperti ini. "Selamat datang, Naruto." Sakura menariknya ke dalam. "Ayo, aku sudah menyiapkan meja untukmu.."

"Untuk Naruto saja?"

Sakura memutar mata. "Ya, untuk kalian juga." Sahutnya, membuat senyum palsu Sai terkembang lebar. Mayat hidup itu senang ternyata Sakura tak melupakan jasa mereka yang sudah menolong, dengan cara membawakan Naruto kepadanya.

"Come on!" Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahu, lalu mengikuti langkah Sai. Keduanya berjalan melewati meja yang penuh akan para tamu undangan.

Naruto menduduki kursi yang sudah Sakura siapkan untuknya. "Tunggu di sini sebentar ya, akan aku ambilkan minuman untukmu." Pria itu mengangguk sambil ditemani oleh senyum, setelah itu Sakura meninggalkan mejanya. Gadis itu tampak pergi ke dapur.

Sakura berlonjak. "Kyaaaa!" Ia memasuki dapur sambil memekik girang. Karin tertawa melihat tingkahnya. "Karinnn, kita berhasil!" Sakura menubruk tubuh ramping teman merahnya, dan memeluknya dengan perasaan bahagia. Ia berhutang banyak pada ketiga temannya itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan membuat tamu istimewamu menunggu lama.." Karin menyiapkan gelas, lalu menuangkan air ke dalamnya. "Obat ini akan membuat Naruto jadi setengah sadar." Ia menaburkan obat bubuk ke dalam air yang telah dituang. "Minumkan ini kepada Naruto, kau mengerti."

Sakura mengangguk dengan antusias, kemudian mengambil segelas minuman yang Karin berikan kepadanya. "Terimakasih.." Begitu mendapat anggukan, ia langsung pergi keluar sambil membawa nampan yang berisi tiga buah gelas. Yang satu special untuk Naruto, dan sisanya untuk kedua teman pria itu.

 _'Inilah akhir hidupmu, Hinata Hyuuga..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hachihh!" Gadis itu bersin. Aneh, tiba-tiba saja hidungnya terasa gatal, membuatnya bersin seketika. Tidak salah lagi, pasti ada seseorang yang menceritakan dirinya dibelakang. Tapi siapa? Kenapa beraninya main gosip dibelakang?

Hinata beranjak meninggalkan sofa. "Nee-chan, mau kemana?" Ia terhenti, lalu melihat ke bawah. Hanabi sedang menatapnya tanpa melepaskan pulpen. Gadis remaja itu sedang mengerjakan PR, dan ia bertugas membantunya.

"Mau ke dapur, aku ingin minum.." Adik perempuannya itu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Tunggu di sini ya." Ujarnya sambil balas tersenyum.

"Jangan lama-lama ya, Nee-chan.." Hinata tertawa, setelah itu lekas pergi ke dapur. Meninggalkan Hanabi yang kini kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas rumah untuk sekolahnya besok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Mereka sukses membuat Naruto hilang kesadaran, dan saat ini pemuda itu sedang mabuk. Lihatlah si pirang tampan itu sekarang. Pipinya memerah dan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Sakura. Dengan senang hati gadis itu mengizinkannya, malah sesekali dia mengelus pipi halus pria itu.

Sasuke yang memaksa Naruto minum, walau sang sahabat terus menolak tapi tetap saja usaha lelaki emo itu berhasil. Tak cukup sampai di situ. Karin menambahkan sesuatu ke dalam gelas minuman Naruto, hal itu menimbulkan efek dasyat. Meski cuma minum tiga gelas, tapi hasilnya luar biasa. Mereka berhasil membuat putra Namikaze tersebut— setengah mabuk. Diapakan saja dia pasti mau menurut.

"Ini moment langka." Karin mengeluarkan ponsel pintar miliknya, lalu menepatkan kamera tepat di depan wajah memerah Naruto. "Harus kuabadikan dalam kenangan kita.." Karin berdecak saat kamera ponselnya ditutupi dengan tangan. Sakura pelakunya.

"Jangan lakukan itu!" Tekan gadis itu dengan nada tajam.

Karin mendengus. "Sekali jepret.." Sakura menggeleng. "Ck! Percayalah, tidak akan aku sebarkan." Teman pinkishnya itu mendengus, sebelum kemudian mengizinkannya mengabadikan foto Naruto dalam sekali jepret. Demi Tuhan, hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup mereka bisa melihat Naruto seperti ini. Sangat menggemaskan.

 **Jeprett!**

"Dapat!" Karin berlonjak girang, dan segera menyimpan hasil fotonya.

"Sudah puas?" Sasuke tampak sewot. Tentu sewot, melihat kekasihnya kesemsem dengan pria lain. Sialnya, dia malah memotret pria itu dan menyimpan fotonya. Entah untuk apa.

Karin tertawa kaku. Sasuke mengambek gara-gara ini. Tapi memang sih, Naruto yang seperti ini sangat menggemaskan. Ia jadi ingin memeluknya, lalu menciumi wajahnya dengan bertubi-tubi. Bahkan wanita gila sekali pun pasti berfikiran yang sama dengan Karin.

"Aku mau pulang.." Sakura menggeser kursi, berdiri setelah itu, tak lupa ia juga— membawa Naruto. "Ini sudah larut, di luar juga terlihat mendung. Mungkin akan turun hujan." Ia merangkulkan tangan Naruto pada lehernya, lalu menuntun pria itu berdiri sambil memeluk pinggang kokohnya.

Naruto terhuyung, membuatnya nyaris jatuh bila saja Sakura tidak sigap menahan tubuhnya. Naruto tidak tahu saat ini ia ada di mana. Semuanya terlihat berkunang-kunang, dan kepalanya terasa berat. "Ayo pulang.." Racaunya terhadap siapapun.

"Baiklah sayang, kita pulang."

"Jangan bilang kau juga membawa Naruto.." Sai meneguk minumannya. Ia langsung berjengit saat rasa pahit melekat erat di lidah perasanya. "Pahit!"

Sakura tersenyum. "Berisik!" Ujarnya pada Sai, kemudian mentuntun Naruto melangkah. "Nikmati pesta kalian, aku mau membawa Naruto pulang."

"Membawa Naruto pulang ke rumahmu.." Yah.. Karin tahu itu.

"Tidak." Sakura menyahut dari beberapa langkah.

"Lalu?"

"Ke apartementku." Karin sweatdropp. Apa bedanya itu? Apartement dan rumah sama-sama tempat untuk berteduh dari panas dan hujan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pelan-pelan, Naru.." Sakura membuka pintu apartement nya dengan bersusah payah. Sulit bergerak sambil membopong Naruto. Pria itu sempoyongkan disepanjang jalan. "Kau sudah tidak sabar lagi ya." Ia tertawa pelan. Sepertinya tidak begitu. Justru dirinya sendiri yang sudah tak sabar lagi ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

 **Blamm!**

Usai menutup pintu kamar, Sakura membawa Naruto menuju letak ranjangnya. Ia langsung membaringkan pria itu begitu tiba, kemudian membuang tas mini yang tertanggal dipergelangannya. Barang itu mengganggu saja.

Sakura merangkak naik di atas Naruto setelah melepas high-heels hitam yang membalut kaki mulusnya. Tangannya merayapi dada bidang lelaki itu. Kokoh sekali. "Narutoh~" Panggilnya dengan suara manja. Ia memang sengaja membangunkan pria itu.

"Uhmh?" Naruto menyahutnya dengan racauan. Matanya terlalu berat untuk di buka. Sakura terkikik mendengarnya. Astaga! Pria ini imut dan menggemaskan bila sedang mabuk. Jauh berbeda dari dirinya yang biasa, lebih gemar bungkam dan tak berekspresi. Kalau sedang mabuk dia berbeda, sedikit lebih cerewet

Jemari lentik milik Sakura bekerja— mencopoti satu-persatu kancing kemeja putih yang Naruto kenakan. Begitu beres, Sakura mengambil ponselnya untuk memotret Naruto dalam keadaan setengah telanjang. Dia sexy, sayang bila diabaikan.

 **Jeprett!**

"Khikhikhi.." Sakura terkikik genit. "Tampannya." Ia mengelus-elus dada telanjang Naruto, dan mendekati wajah tampannya. "Naru.." Panggil gadis itu dengan nada seduktif. Ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan milik Naruto, menyebabkan nafas mereka saling berbaur.

Naruto mencengkram bokong Sakura dalam keadaan sadar dan tak sadar. Ia memijatnya, kemudian bangun saat gadis itu menariknya. Pria itu duduk, sedangkan Sakura dengan nyaman duduk di atas pangkuannya. Perempuan itu membelai sisi wajahnya, setelah itu beralih ke bibir.

"Naruto.."

"Hm?" Kelopak sipit Naruto terbuka sayu. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan berputar. Wajah cantik gadis di atas pangkuannya itu terlihat dua di matanya, tapi agak kabur.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Bibirmu sexy.." Naruto tersenyum dengan mata berat. "Keinginan untuk melumatnya setiap saat terus menghantuiku." Sakura mendekat, lalu mengecup permukaan bibir Naruto. Hanya sekilas, karena ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan pria sexy itu.

Kening Naruto berkerut saat Sakura menjauhkan wajah darinya. Kepala pirangnya nyosor, ingin bibir mungil itu melumat bibirnya.

"Eeitss!" Telunjuk lentik Sakura menahan bibir Naruto. "Nanti dulu.." Lagi-lagi ia terkikik. Ekspresi wajah yang Naruto tunjukan lucu sekali. Sangat menggemaskan. Ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat menelanjangi lelaki itu dan menikmati tubuh _topless_ nya. Sakura meraih kedua tangan Naruto, lalu memegangkan genggaman kokoh tersebut pada kancing bajunya. "Buka kancing bajuku."

Naruto menurut, dan mulai melepas benik baju Sakura. Dia terlihat kesulitan. Bagaimana tidak, pandangan matanya tampak kabur, mengakibatkan benik baju Sakura jadi terlihat banyak di matanya. "Tidak jelas.." Bersusah payah ia menjelasinya.

Sakura tertawa geli mendengar racauan tersebut..

 **Kriekk!**

Sakura terkejut. "Begini lebih mudah.." Naruto menyeringai setelah berhasil merobek kemeja kecil Sakura dalam sekali tarikan. Cara itu lebih mudah dari mencopoti beniknya.

Pipi mulus gadis itu memerah. "Naru, kau merobek bajuku." Naruto acuh, malah memegang kedua payudara Sakura dari balik bra. Hanya memegangnya saja, namun efeknya sangat luar biasa di tubuh Sakura. "Uuhhh~" Bibir mungil gadis itu meloloskan erangan halus. Sentuhan Naruto terasa nikmat dan menggoda.

Mata Sakura yang awalnya sempat terkatup kembali terbuka. "Tunggu dulu sayang.." Ia menahan tangan Naruto, lalu mengambil ponselnya tadi. "Kita berfoto dulu." Jempol miliknya menyentuh aplikasi kamera. "Senyum donk." Seketika ia tertawa. Cara Naruto berpose membuat perutnya geli. Pria itu terlihat lucu dengan senyuman lebar seperti itu.

 **Jprett!**

Suara tangkapan layar kembali terdengar..

Sakura tersenyum puas, kemudian lekas menyimpan hasil foto mereka berdua, bahkan tak segan menjadikannya _Wallpaper_ ponsel. Di dalam foto itu Naruto sedang tersenyum lebar dengan mata menyipit, dan kedua pipinya tampak merah. Namun samar. Semburat itu ada karena efek mabuk.

"Sudah?" Naruto melingkari pinggang ramping Sakura, dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Begitu tiba ia langsung melumat bibir peach itu, terkadang pula mengecapinya. Gumpalan daging itu terasa kenyal dan nikmat, juga berpadu rasa asin samar.

Kedua tangan Sakura memegang sisi leher Naruto sambil membalas lumatan lembut terhadap bibirnya. Ciuman itu tak bertahan lama kala ia menarik wajahnya, menyebabkan tautan bibir mereka terlepas. "Kau hanya milikku, benar 'kan sayang?" Pria itu membalas tatapan darinya dengan mata sayu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku memang milikmu." Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi tetap saja Sakura bahagia mendengar jawab dari Naruto. Sama saja dengan peringatan bahwa gadis itu bisa memiliki dirinya kalau dia berjuang keras. Segala sesuatu bisa dimiliki jika mau berjuang.

Sakura bersumpah akan menarik Naruto ke dalam dekapannya. Menjadikan pria itu miliknya seorang..

Tawa Naruto lepas begitu Sakura mendorong dadanya hingga ia terbaring telentang. Gadis itu menduduki perutnya, dan membuka resleting celananya dengan gerakan lambat. "Sshhh!" Ia berdesis geram, berani sekali Sakura menggodanya. Dia sedang bergoyang di atasnya dengan gerakan lembut. Ketara sekali godaannya.

"Kita mulai.." Sakura menyeringai. Inilah saatnya Hinata mendapat pembalasan karena telah berani merebut Naruto darinya. Ia ingatkan satu hal. Naruto Namikaze miliknya. Hanya miliknya seorang. Tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa mengambil pria itu darinya, sekalipun orang itu sahabatnya sendiri.

Cinta memang gila..

Naruto menukar posisi mereka, dan bergantian menindih tubuh mungil Sakura. Instingnya sebagai seorang pria mengambil alih. Pria sejati tak membiarkan wanita menguasai permainan ranjang. Wanita hanya harus berbaring manis di bawah dan menikmati persatuan.

Sakura menarik tengkuk Naruto, lalu meraub cepat bibir merahnya. Gadis itu bahkan tak segan langsung memagut daging kenyal itu. Disela berciuman, ia membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Naruto yang menuntun. Tangan kokoh pria itu memasuki rok mini bewara biru gelap yang ia pakai, kemudian melorotkannya hingga habis sampai ke bawah.

Sakura menjilat permukaan bibir Naruto. Tadi rok nya, kini celana dalam yang telah dilorotkan. Setelah itu Naruto langsung membuang kesembarang tempat _sampah pengganggu_ di tangannya. Kain-kain tak berguna itu benda yang sangat merepotkan.

"Aakhh!" Sakura terpekik. Bagaimana tidak, jari tengah milik Naruto menembus tubuhnya dalam sekali hentakan. Memang sudah basah, tapi tetap saja terasa perih. Ingatlah! Ini adalah yang pertama untuk Sakura. Gadis itu masih perawan, dan barang berharganya itu akan diserahkan kepada Naruto.

Lelaki pirang itu meracau. Basah dan licin jadi memudahkan jarinya bergerak maju mundur. Sakura sangat rapat, seperti mau menelan habis jari tangannya. Naruto merasa bukan jarinya yang ada di dalam tubuh Sakura, melainkan barangnya sendiri. Tubuh bawah gadis itu terlalu rapat untuk menerima satu jari tangan.

"Oouhh~ Narutohh!" Sakura menggeliat tak tenang. Kocokan Naruto membuat tubuhnya berguncang. Rasa nikmat ini benar-benar nyata. Pria itu lihai sekali.

Naruto tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya sendiri. Dinding rahim Sakura mengetat, dan menggigit-gigit satu jari tengah miliknya. Gadis itu rakus sekali.

Akibat kocokan Naruto terlalu dalam, tanpa sengaja ujung jarinya menabrak dinding tipis yang ada di dalam tubuh Sakura. Seketika selaput dara itu pecah, menyebabkan rasa perih menyerang area selangkangan Sakura. Darah segar mengalir keluar pada saat itu juga, dan Sakura terlihat sedang menahan rasa ngilu tersebut

Tak disangka, ternyata seperih ini..

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Selangkangannya ngilu. Naruto kontan menghentikan kocokan tangannya kala merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kental merembes keluar dan melumuri jarinya. Cairan itu terasa panas dan agak lengket.

Ringisan Sakura terdengar. Ingat! Saat ini Naruto dalam kondisi sadar dan tak sadar, jadi ia bisa tahu apa saja yang terjadi.

Sakura memang wanita hebat. Dia berhasil menjebak Naruto, meminumkannya alkohol yang sudah dicampur obat perangsang. Dan inilah hasil kerjanya sekarang. Naruto ada bersamanya dengan keadaan setengah mabuk, jadi bernafsu karena tambahan obat perangsang. Permainan ini akan berlanjut sampai dini. Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam, masih ada waktu beberapa jam.

Naruto mengeluarkan jarinya. "Jadi ini yang pertama.." Ia mengelap bercak merah di tangannya menggunakan selimut, lalu mengelapkan selangkangan Sakura setelah itu. Ia mendekati wajah cantik Sakura dengan seringai lebar. "Kau wanita luar biasa, Sakura."

Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu. Ahh! Pria di atasnya itu manis sekali..

Naruto menyentuh dada Sakura, kemudian menarik bra hitam yang melekat di payudara Sakura. "Wow!" Ia berdecak kagum melihatnya. Benda kenyal itu memiliki ukuran yang lebih dari kata pas. Milik gadis itu cukup besar diukuran genggaman tangannya. Pria mana pun pasti tergiur melihat payudara Sakura. Rasa ingin menikmati benda putih mulus itu bersarang dalam kepala.

Naruto hilang akal. Setelah membuka habis celananya, ia langsung menyerang dada Sakura dengan beringas. Gadis itu sontak terkejut, lalu mengerang pelan begitu merasakan sensasi luar biasa. Di tengah memanjakan dirinya, Naruto mengulanginya lagi, menggoda liang di bawah sana sampai berhasil membuatnya basah kembali oleh cairan berlendir.

Tiada hal yang bisa Sakura lakukan. Ia tak berhenti mendesah, mengerang dan melenguh. Berkali-kali tangannya menjabak surai pirang Naruto, menjadikannya sebagai melampiasan untuknya membagi rasa nikmat ini.

Naruto lelaki yang kuat. Beberapa kali sudah Sakura melenguh saat ledakan orgasme melandanya, semua hanya perlu satu tangan. Jari tengah dan jari manis. Sodokan Naruto begitu dalam dan keras, berulang kali membuat tubuh Sakura ikut terguncang. Ini masih menu pembuka, dan berikutnya akan dilanjutkan dengan menu utama.

Sakura tak bisa menolak, karena inilah yang dia inginkan. Menjadikan Naruto miliknya, merampas Naruto dari tangan Hinata. Sahabatnya yang menikung, dan merebut Naruto darinya. Perbuatan Hinata tidak bisa dimaafkan. Gadis itu harus menerima pembalasan yang lebih sakit dari apa yang sudah dia perbuat.

Sakura bersumpah atas nama dewa _Kami-sama_ untuk ambisinya menyakiti Hinata..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini mataharinya cerah sekali. Angin sejuk berhembus dengan lembut, dan menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang tercecer dijalanan. Nyanyian burung menjadi pelengkap suasana damai ini.

Jempol mungil itu bergerak dengan cekatan menyentuh layar ponsel, tak lama terdengar suara kikikan. Perempuan itu mengamati beberapa gambar di layar ponsel, sebelum kemudian mengirimnya ke alamat yang dituju.

Akun _Sosial Media_ milik Namikaze dan Hyuuga..

"Huuhuu.. ini akibatnya jika kalian berani memberikan Naruto kepada wanita lain." Sakura menyeringai puas. Begitu selesai dengan tugasnya, ia meletakan kembali ponselnya lalu menumpukan kepala merah mudanya di dada telanjang Naruto. "Sayang, aku berjanji kita akan terus bersama walau apapun yang terjadi." Telapak halusnya mengelus dada bidang Naruto. Hangat dan kokoh terasa begitu ketara disentuhan tangannya.

Pria itu meracau dalam tidurnya. Sedikit tak nyaman dengan posisinya, ia menggerakan badan lalu tidur dengan gaya ke samping. Sakura terkikik. Naruto memeluk pinggangnya, dan tentu ia balas memeluk pria itu. Dibalik gumulan selimut tubuh keduanya telanjang, dan saling bersentuhan. Kehangatan tercipta, jelas sekali Sakura merasakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tri-tone!**_

Ponsel dalam genggaman Hinata berdering. Empunya tersentak dan segera menghentikan acara sarapannya untuk membuka ponsel. Begitu terbuka, kedua mata gadis itu langsung melebar sempurna saat melihat beberapa gambar yang dikirim dari akun _Sosial Media_ yang tak dikenal.

"A-apa-ini...!?" Hinata tampak shock.

Hiashi melongokan kepala dari balik koran. "Ada apa, Hinata?" Dahinya mengerut saat tak mendapat respons dari sang putri sulung. Seketika lelaki setengah baya itu beranjak dan menghampiri tempat Hinata.

Hanabi tertehan. Kenapa dengan kakaknya itu? Wajahnya memucat, dan matanya memerah. Seperti mau menangis. Apa sesuatu terjadi?

Hiashi merampas ponsel dari tangan Hinata. "Coba kulihat.." Menatap gadis itu sejenak, kemudian beralih menatap layar ponsel di tangannya. "APA!" Ia terkejut seketika. Amarahnya langsung memuncak, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Bahkan rahang lelaki itu tampak mengeras.

Kumpulan gambar Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang bercinta memenuhi kotak pesan di akun _Sosial Media_ milik Hyuuga...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
